


From the van der Linde Boys, With Love 💌 || VDE 2021

by TheViperQueen



Series: With Love 💌 || Immy’s Valentine’s Day Event 2021 [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anyways..., F/M, Immy's VDE 2021, Love Letters, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, having to put in all those tags always kills me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: 🌹 It’s exactly what it sounds like lol. Just cute/heartfelt letters from the boys to their sweethearts.🌹 These, like p. much everything I write these days, are written with a gender neutral reader.Chapter 4: Dutch van der LindeLoving You More Than You Can Ever Fully Know|| WC: ~400The depth of his love can only ever be matched by the grandiose way in which he shows it…Chapter 5: John MarstonYours|| WC: ~400His love for you is simple and honest, plain and true…Chapter 6: Hosea MatthewsLoving You, Now and Forever|| WC: ~400He’s more than content to spend his life loving you…Chapter 7: Javier EscuellaLoving All of You With All of Me|| WC: ~500Loving you is like a dream, one that he never wants to wake from…Chapter 8: Leopold StraussYours, Truly|| WC: ~700Sometimes he thinks that he loves you more than what even he knows…
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader, Leopold Strauss/Reader, Orville Swanson/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Simon Pearson/Reader, Uncle (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Series: With Love 💌 || Immy’s Valentine’s Day Event 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Arthur Morgan || With All the Love That My Frame Can Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He doesn’t know how he got you, but he’s damn sure gonna do everything in his power to keep you…_

Little Darlin’,  
  


We both know that writing ain’t my strong suit, but you’re worth trying for, that’s for damn sure.

So it’s February 14th yet again, and we all know what that means. Honestly I have pretty mixed feelings about Valentine’s Day, but one thing I’m certain on is you and what you deserve, i.e. every good thing this world has to offer. This holiday is mass produced all to be damned, but there is some nice takeaways to be had. For instance it gives me leave to spoil you rotten and _you_ just have to take it. Don’t worry though, I didn’t go _too_ overboard this time; just got you a few lil’ whatnots, a nice drawing (made by yours truly, naturally), and this letter.

If I had the great misfortune of not timing things right you’re reading this in front of me and I’m all types of red, ain’t I? That’s just because I know I’m about to get real emotional in this and well… I don’t know, there’s just something about penning this that leaves my cheeks burning something fierce. Guess I shouldn’t be too surprised though—you’ve always had a way of flustering me.

In all honesty I don’t know how we got to this point. Now don’t get me wrong, darlin’, I’m damn glad that we did, but… I won’t say that that you could do so much better because I know how you feel about that type of talk, so I’ll just say that I’m the luckiest son of a you-know-what there is.

, baby, you’re _amazing._ There isn’t a single thing about you that I don’t love—from the good to the bits that you think less so. It’s all great because it’s all a part of _you._ We’re all just the sum of our parts, after all, and you can’t have the good without the bad. We both know this, and that’s a big part of why we work so well together, I think. We see the flaws, and while we know better than to excuse the worst of them, we just _get it_ , ya know? We know what to work around, how to cover each other without it being an issue…

Am I making sense? I hope I am, but even if I’m not, I’m sure you know exactly what it is I’m trying to say. That’s one of the things I love about you most, you’ve always understood me, better than I even understand myself at times. You’re always so tender with me, so kind and good, even when I don’t feel like I deserve it… You give me so much, and I can only hope that I’m giving it all back to you in kind. I hope that you know that even when I screw up I’m always trying my best—for you, for us. I’ll fight to the last to protect what we have together, darlin’, just like I know you will.

I love you, , so damn much, and that’s every day of, well _forever._ Baby, you’ve got me—from now until the end of my days—so do with me what you will.

Okay, I think that’s enough mush from me. Hope you were able to stomach it all, haha. I’ll wrap this up now so we can finish up our date…  
  


With all the love that my frame can muster,  
Arthur


	2. Bill Williamson || With Love from Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes he thinks that he loves you more than what even he knows…_

To my love,  
  


Words and me don’t rightly mix, but since it’s Valentine’s Day, and more importantly _you_ , we’re talking about here I guess I’ll give this a go.

I know we’ve been together for a while now, but I still find myself wondering if it’s real. Not that I doubt you or us, it’s just that it all seems too good to be true. Life has taught me that when things seem that way they usually are, but you’ve always been an exception to just about every rule I have, haven’t you? You’ve destroyed all of my perceptions, have changed the way I look at things—the way I look at myself.

, baby, you’ve not only made me believe in second chances, but you’ve given me reason to think I’m actually deserving of one.

I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone, you truly are my better half. I don’t know what else to say besides that, but then again I don’t think there really is anything else to be said.

I know this is a bit on the shorter side, but I figure it’s better to speak the truth as plain as possible than to keep going on and on until things stop being real, you know? That being said I’ll wrap this up by wishing you a happy Valentine’s Day. Here’s to hoping that you like this and everything else I’ve got planned for the day…  
  


With love from your man,  
Bill


	3. Charles Smith || With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even when he doesn’t say it you know how much he loves you, how much he cares…_

To my beloved,  
  


While I will admit that this isn’t my favorite holiday, being able to celebrate it with you makes it a day worthy of praise. In fact I haven’t found an experience yet that cannot be enhanced by your presence alone.

You’re a gift to me, love, a treasure most precious and rare, so it’s only fair that I give you something equally valuable in return. Unfortunately there isn’t anything on this side of the pale that can ever come close to rivaling you in any facet, so we’ll both have to settle for what’s waiting for you in that box. And before you start in on me about the price, just know that you _are_ worth it, more than worth it. Every dollar spent, every moment shared, every kind word spoken and compliment given, every _everything_ —you’re deserving of it all.

I know my tendency to reticence can leave much to be desired at times, but I hope it has never given you reason to doubt in yourself or what we share, but in case it has–

I love you, —from the depths of my soul and with every fiber of my being.

You complete me in ways that I thought would forever remain undone, have made me better in ways that I never anticipated. I know that our relationship isn’t a scale in need of balancing, but that does not stop me from feeling as if I am indebted to you in a way. Fortunately for us both recompense for such a debt can only ever come in the form of unwavering love and devotion, things that I am more than willing to give you in excess.

Know that I am yours, beloved, for as long as you will have me.  
  


With love,  
Charles x


	4. Dutch van der Linde || Loving You More Than You Can Ever Fully Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The depth of his love can only ever be matched by the grandiose way in which he shows it…_

Dear heart,  
  


There’s little else better in this world than waking to your beautiful face. In fact if there is indeed a better start to a day—to a lifetime—I’ve yet to find it. Doing so on a day dedicated to love makes it doubly so. I know how much you love waking in my arms, but there are a few things that I needed to tend to this morning, so unfortunately I more than likely won’t be there when you rise. I think the end results will more than make up for this, however.

I never need a reason to spoil you, but Valentine’s Day gives me leave to go just that little bit further. And so today I shall treat you like the royalty that you are, and _no_ , I won’t hear anything of it. I am at your beck and call, my dear, your every wish and whim commands that I will gladly follow, so do with me what you will…

That said– As you well know, I am a man given to many passions. By my estimation anything that’s worth doing should be carried out with all due conviction and fervor, otherwise what’s the point? Still, sometimes my more—let’s call them _verbose_ declarations and grander actions can sometimes come off as insincere, I’m sure. Because of this I want to make it absolutely and abundantly clear just how much I love you, darling, and so I decided to write you this letter so that if you ever have any doubts as to just how deeply I care for you, you can come back here and avail yourself to these words.

I love you, —with all that I am and all that I’ve yet to become.

The future is always something I’ve always actively embraced, but only because I was running from my past. There are so many things I wish I could go back and change, poor decisions made and disastrous paths trodden, but knowing that was never a possibility I was determined to put as much distance between me and all those yesterdays as possible. With you by my side, however… Well, it’s nice to be running _to_ something for a change.

Thank you for giving this to me, sweetheart, this promise of a hundred thousand beautiful tomorrows.  
  


Loving you more than you can ever fully know,  
Dutch xo


	5. John Marston || Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His love for you is simple and honest, plain and true…_

To my baby,  
  


I’m gonna level with you here—I don’t know what an actual angel like you wants with an ornery ol’ bastard like me, but shit, if you’re not inclined to leave then I won’t make you.

I know that I’m not the easiest man to like most days, nevermind love, but you manage to do both with what seems like very little effort. Seeing as how I myself have trouble with that from time to time you’re gonna have to teach me your secrets. But that’s all a bit darker and heavier than what I’m going for here, so I’ll move on.

It’s Valentine’s Day, aka Manufactured Love Day—can you tell it’s not my favorite holiday? There’s just something about the whole thing that rubs me the wrong way, but being with you makes the day a helluva lot more bearable. I know you said we don’t have to do anything, and I also know that you said that for my sake more than anything. You’re too good to me baby, way better than what I deserve honestly, and you shouldn’t have to always make concessions just because I’m, well _me._ Compromise works both ways, after all.

So in the spirit of loving you right and proper I’ve got a few things planned for the day. It’s nothing major, just a nice lunch in town, a gift, and this letter. Other than the lunch there’s no set plans so the day is ours to do with as we please. The time before and after can be spent however you want, but I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t have… _ideas_ as to what we can do with it…

Like I said it’s not much, and I thought about doing more, but I didn’t want to come off as… insincere? I guess? I felt like trying too hard would send the wrong message, you know? I’m a simple man, always have been, always will be, and my affections run along the same lines. In a way I think that’s better because if nothing else you always know where you stand with me. That said, I don’t think I’ve properly told you that I love you yet, so–

, I love you. So, _so_ much.

I don’t know if I say that enough, but I’ll be better about it in the future, I promise. That’s what you do to me, make me want to be better, and that’s a gift I’ll never be able to repay in full, I know, but that won’t stop me from trying every day. I know that you’ll tell me that my loving you in return is more than enough, and maybe it is, but that just means all my other efforts are all added bonuses and who doesn’t want more of a good thing?

Alright, this is starting to get long and I’ve said all that really needs saying so I’ll end things here.  
  


Yours,  
John


	6. Hosea Matthews || Loving You, Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He’s more than content to spend his life loving you…_

To my dearest love,  
  


I often find myself wondering how we, or rather _I_ , got here. Now don’t you worry, I won’t go harping on about age gaps and the like—I’ve already accepted that that’s a battle that I’m ever destined to lose. What I _will_ say is that with age comes wisdom, and I’d have to be a right fool to turn down the honor of having such an amazing person love on me.

You really are just too much, you know that? Naturally I mean this in the best way possible. I _like_ too much. The excess of joy and laughter and _hope_ that you’ve brought into my life is something that I never thought I would have again. It almost feels greedy of me, honestly, getting a second chance at love like this. Most are lucky if they experience it once, but here I am falling all over again like someone half my age. I’d honestly forgotten what it was like, how good it felt to be in love—but sweetheart, rediscovering it with you has (and continues to be) a delight.

You have breathed life back into constricted lungs, , have given me a renewed sense of purpose. If loving you is what I am now meant for it is a commission that I gladly accept and I’ll consider my days well spent.

Though I always do my best to return all that you give to me a hundredfold, with today being Valentine’s Day I figured it was a good time for me to do a little something extra. Something like dinner and dancing at that place that just opened downtown. Now I won’t lie, these old bones can’t move like they used to, but I’m sure I can manage a turn or two around the dancefloor …just don’t ask me to dip you and all should be well, haha.

Well then, I think I’ve prattled on enough, and as much as I adore seeing you smiling and flustered I’d much rather have the whole of it directed at me and not a piece of paper—or am I too bold in my assumptions? Somehow I don’t think I am, though if indeed I am mistaken I’m sure that can be… _rectified_ in short order…  
  


Loving you, now and forever,  
Hosea


	7. Javier Escuella || Loving All of You With All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loving you is like a dream, one that he never wants to wake from…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Translations** :  
> ♡ _Mi amor_ —my love  
> ♡ _Mi sol, mi vida, mi alma_ —my sun, my life, my soul.

_Mi amor_ ,  
  


On a day most wonderful, but ultimately steeped in clichés I decided to go with a gesture that’s less of a personal cliché. But don’t you worry—my writing this letter does not mean that you won’t be getting all the songs, gifts, surprises, and general romantic gestures that I can dole out over a twenty-four hour period. This isn’t at all meant to be a replacement, but rather a bonus.

So what can I say in this letter that I don’t make sure to tell you every single day? Honestly I don’t think there _is_ anything that I haven’t told you at this point. You’re a part of me, _amor_ —bone of my bone and flesh of my flesh. I’ve never been this close to somebody before, and I have to say it is… amazing.

 _You_ are amazing.

I have experienced love in many forms over the years—romantic, platonic, familial—but as vivid and real and true as those experiences were they all pale in comparison to what we have. Before you I knew what it was like to be in love, and while my affections ran deep even then it was ultimately a juvenile endeavor, one that pales in comparison to what I have with you. It’s almost as if our love is a living entity. It’s a presence that makes itself known in every kiss traded, every word of devotion spoken, every trailing glance spared… It’s as alive and vibrant as you yourself are. _Mi sol, mi vida, mi alma…_

 _God_ , I just, I absolutely adore you, .

Having you in my life has made it so much better in so many ways. Even if we would’ve just stayed friends that would have been enough, so to have you as my love is just…

Wonderful.  
Magnificent.  
And a little hard to believe sometimes, if I’m being totally honest.

If you’ve ever thought you saw me pinching myself, you probably did, haha. A little ridiculous, maybe, but can you blame me when everyday with you feels like some sort of waking dream? I don’t think so, I don’t think so at all…

This isn’t the longest letter, I know, but if I were to say anything more at this point I’d just be repeating myself—well more than I already have. Like I said, I always make sure to tell you every day just how much I love you, and that’s never gonna change. I mean how could it when that love grows bigger and stronger and more all-consuming with every minute that passes?

As for the rest of my plans for the day, I hope you’re ready to be spoiled rotten, _amor._ I’ve got a number of things lined up, but of course it’s ultimately up to you what we get into. At the end of the day I’m just happy to spend time with my baby—that’s all the gift I need.  
  


Loving all of you with all of me,  
Javi ♡


	8. Leopold Strauss || Yours, Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When it comes to words he oftentimes finds himself at a loss, but for you he will try…_

To my heart,  
  


I will admit that Valentine’s Day is one of those holidays that I do not fully understand. If you love someone should you not make this known daily? Why place so much emphasis on it for one day, especially a day originally intended to laud martyrs? I find it interesting that this is what the holiday has evolved into, and while I do not fully agree with it all I do realize that there is a cultural significance attached to it—albeit far removed from its original intent. While I do find the way things came about to be somewhat distasteful after a fashion, the tradition has already been established and I suppose it is not the worst thing that could have come from it all. A day to celebrate love can only ever be good, yes?

That said I was not entirely sure how I should go about celebrating it with you. I thought on things for a long while, ruling out idea after idea before finally settling on this letter—and honestly now that I’m writing it I don’t know how I didn’t think of it sooner. There’s something beautifully simplistic about the idea, something raw and pure about pouring out ones feelings in such a tangible way (though worry not, there is more to be had today than just this missive).

It should be said that there are only a handful of absolutes that I hold to, and it feels like that which is permanent in the world as a whole is even fewer and far between. Though this ink will fade in time, this paper reduced to a yellow-cast shadow of itself one thing that is fixed and forever true is my love for you. Even eons after this day, when all has been reduced to ash and rubble, and us ourselves returned to cosmic matter this one fact will never change. Even if I have been robbed of every sense I have, my sentience stripped away, _I know_ that I would know this— that I would know _you_ —because you’re a part of me, .

Finding you was like finding that bit of myself that I never knew was missing. And not only have you filled that void, you’ve shrouded me in your love—invading my every sense and enrapturing me completely. Being loved by you and loving you in return has been the single greatest thing that I have ever had the honor of experiencing.

I know that I am not the most… conventional partner, that my habits do not lend themselves well to a relationship at all, and yet you remain—a thing that I am forever grateful. You make me feel seen, heard, loved and cared for, and I can only hope I am able to provide these things in turn.

Words oftentimes fail me, this I know, and as a result I feel as if you may not know just how much I care. I try to show it in other, smaller ways—little gestures done and items provided to make your life just that little bit more comfortable—but that is not enough. You deserve to hear the words more often than you do, and I vow to do better starting now.

, I love you—with all that I am and all that I have.

I know that the words may not have the same impact as if they were spoken aloud, but worry not as that is something I will be rectifying in short order. This letter was not meant to replace efforts made outside of it, but rather as a small piece of tangible proof, a testament to the love that we share. I hope that I have done it, and us, justice.  
  


Yours, truly,  
Leopold  
  


P.S.: As for what I have planned for the day, those are details that would be best discussed in person so as not to bog down this letter or detract from its meaning; I’m sure you understand. Also surprises are fun from time to time, are they not? Spontaneity, I find, adds color to life that it would otherwise lack…

**Author's Note:**

> 💕 Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> 💕 You can also find this collection over on my [tumblr](https://notepadsandtealeaves.tumblr.com/post/642042320898899968/from-the-van-der-linde-boys-with-love).  
>   
> || [My personal tumblr](https://thepuckishrogue.tumblr.com/) | [My writing tumblr](https://notepadsandtealeaves.tumblr.com/) | [My mug of ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thepuckishrogue#)* ||  
> *((please note that donations are never a requirement, just thought I’d give people the option. Writing’s a passion of mine and I’m gonna do it regardless...))


End file.
